


Whumptober 22

by Waywocket



Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: It wasn't Shadow's job to fight Freaks on the wall.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 22

This was what the Handymen were built for, Shadow bitterly thought as he stumbled back, narrowly avoiding landing on his ass. He had no business standing on the wall around Autodale, let alone fighting back a Freak that had managed to scale the wall.

Shadow fired at the beast, only managing to get an arm as it came for his face. This one was far too nimble for their own good. Or at least his. It had managed to avoid any serious damage and kept pushing him back. Stumbling over his own feet as he tried to get some kind of advantage, Shadow fought to keep the Freak in his sights.

His body wasn’t meant to go against a Freak like them. Faster and more limber than his heavy body would allow. Another swing and he flew back, cursing his metal body as he felt a gear get stuck. He was already too slow. 

The Handymen were of no help. They simply stepped out of the way as the two of them went back and forth, trying to best the other. Useless, each and every one of them. All they were good for was killing the citizens when they were deemed too ugly to live. 

He would try and have Hive do something about them after. For now, his only focus was staying alive. Just a little longer. He just needed something to give him an advantage against the creature. He had no intention of dying on this damned wall.

One of the Handymen didn’t move in time, and he hit them, stumbling to avoid a swipe. Shoving them away, he would have cursed them had he the time. Instead, all he could do was watch as the Freak brought their fist to his chest. He was flung back and crashed into the ground, hard enough to break the stone. And hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

Gasping and struggling for air, Shadow struggled and staggered to his feet. He didn’t stand a chance. He couldn’t get up fast enough.

Another swing, that one sent him flying. Off and over the edge of the wall, he went. Down he fell as the wind rushed up past him and the ground rose up to meet him.

Looking up at the wall, he saw the Handymen’s blank faces just before they crumbled under the Freak’s heavy blows.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. At least, he wouldn’t die alone. If anyone of them could count as alive anymore.


End file.
